


A Lesson in Right and Wrong

by heydoeydoey



Series: Everything 'verse [11]
Category: Glee
Genre: Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-06
Updated: 2011-05-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22791232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heydoeydoey/pseuds/heydoeydoey
Summary: Right and wrong have been sort of grey areas for Puck until now.
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Noah Puckerman
Series: Everything 'verse [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638469
Kudos: 21





	A Lesson in Right and Wrong

They run into Blaine at the mall. The hobbit has a job at J Crew and Puck can tell from the way Kurt’s eyes go wide and surprised and how his hand squeezes Puck’s tighter when Blaine says “Kurt!” all happy and energetic and cheerful like an overgrown Labrador that Kurt had no idea Blaine would be here.

Which is reassuring, since jealousy comes pretty easily to Puck where Blaine is concerned, especially when Blaine is looking at Kurt with a hungry expression on his face like he’s only just figuring out what he’s lost. Kurt fumbles through an awkward introduction (“Blaine, this is, uh, Noah…my boyfriend”) and Blaine shoots Puck a fake smile that doesn’t remotely match the ones he keeps giving Kurt.  
  
Puck doesn’t complain when Kurt drags him out of the mall almost immediately after that, although he does start to get a little bit worried when Kurt starts doing eighty on the highway. He doesn’t think Kurt’s ever been in such a hurry to get back to Lima.

“Babe.” Puck says, reaching over the console (and seriously, this is one of the few things he hates about Kurt’s Nav—there is a ridiculous amount of distance between the seats and it always requires some uncomfortable contortions if he wants to say, kiss his boyfriend at a stoplight or even just hold his hand when he’s obviously upset about something, like now).  
  
“I’m fine.” Kurt snaps, and Puck pulls his hand back quickly.  
  
“You’re not,” Puck sighs, “but we can talk about it when you’re not breaking the speed limit.”  
  
Kurt slows down a little bit, but his shoulders are still tense and Puck settles back into his seat, waiting for Kurt to start the conversation. He doesn’t say anything while they’re in the car. He parks in his driveway and Puck follows him up the front walk and into the house, which is dark and cool and quiet. It’s a Tuesday, which means Burt, Carole and Finn are all working.

Puck flops down onto Kurt’s bed while the other boy puts his purchases away.  
  
“Babe,” Puck says again and when Kurt turns to look at him, his expression is so miserable that Puck actually feels it. “C’mere.”  
  
Kurt climbs onto the bed with him and Puck wraps his arms around his waist, hauling him closer.  
  
“Talk to me about Blaine. What’s got you so upset?”  
  
Kurt is quiet for a few moments, but finally he says, “I gave him something that should have been yours.”  
  
“Babe, you know I don’t hold that against you, right?” Puck says, ignoring the twisting feeling in his stomach that always comes with thinking about Kurt having sex with Blaine.  
  
“I know.” Kurt pressed a kiss just under Puck’s jaw. “But I’m still having a hard time forgiving myself.”  
  
“You didn’t do anything wrong.”  
  
“Yes, I did.” Kurt says, pushing himself up onto an elbow to look at Puck. “I hurt you.”  
  
Puck starts to protest, “Kurt—  
  
“Noah.” Kurt cuts him off. “You told me how you felt and I gave you the impression that I felt the same way and then I threw myself at another guy. You’re allowed to admit that I hurt you.”  
  
Puck huffs out a sigh, because he doesn’t know what Kurt wants from him. “Yeah. All right. It kinda sucked, hearing that.”  
  
Kurt nods. “I wish I hadn’t done it.”  
  
“I know that. I wish I could make it better.”  
  
“You can.” Kurt says softly. He curls his hand around Puck’s jaw, pressing a hungry kiss to his mouth.  
  
They’ve fooled around plenty—they are teenaged boys, after all—and Puck actually doesn’t mind waiting. He figures he has Lauren to thank for that. A year ago he wouldn’t have hesitated to take what Kurt’s so willingly offering right now.

It’s one of the more difficult things he’s ever had to do in his life, but he pulls away from Kurt. The other boy frowns at him.  
  
“What’s wrong?” Kurt asks. “I thought you wanted this.”  
  
Puck sighs. “Of course I do, Kurt. But it’s gotta be about us, not Blaine. We’ve both already slept with the wrong people for the wrong reasons. I don’t want to make that mistake again. Especially not now.”  
  
“Neither do I.” Kurt says softly, tucking himself against Puck’s side again. “You aren’t anything like what I expected, Noah.”  
  
“That’s probably a good thing, babe.”  
  
“It’s definitely a good thing.”

Puck doesn't really need to think about what Kurt was expecting, because he already knows. Before Lauren and Dalton and even Blaine, they would have been all wrong for each other. He considers himself pretty lucky that isn't true anymore.  
  



End file.
